


Varis's Mile High Nut

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Conquest AU, Couch Sex, Cum Inflation, Emperor/Consort, Established Relationship, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Here we go, Large Cock, M/M, Mile High Club, Military Uniforms, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, authority kink, cheek clappage, excessive precum, hyper cock, slight fat kink, thiccness, varis's fat nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Varis zos Galvus has a lot of cleanup to do in the wake of Emperor Solus's failed conquest. However, there's only so much military business he can handle while stuck on an airship for weeks with twelve thousand other men.He Must Nut. Luckily, he has a very eager consort willing to help him out there. Especially when he's in uniform...Written for the Wondrous Tails 2020 Military/Authoritarian kink + Clothed Sex prompt.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Varis's Mile High Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Cum inflation / pregnancy reference towards the end. Have fun :D

Varis is stressed. He’s been stressed for weeks now, cooped up with three of his Legatii on the Empire’s finest battleship, the _Sattia_. Never mind how highly defensible and spacious it is. He wants _off_. Solid ground, perfect silence, and the war against Eorzea well and truly over. They’ve been at a stalemate for years, and Varis has managed to inherit the ashes of failed conquest from his recently deceased grandfather. As Emperor, it is Varis’s duty to secure a bright and prosperous future for his people. Evidently, the only way he can really do that is by surveying the situation for himself, and that means riding around to all corners of the world with his closest companions ready to advise him. Gaius is here, Legatus of the XIVth and somehow not dead even after all he’s been through. Regula is too, Varis’s right-hand man always with something smart to say, though not always the most logical. For logic, Varis relies completely upon himself, though at times will ask his consort for ideas. If there’s one thing that man is good at, it’s judgement. Lucius sits in Varis’s lap now toying with his tasseled epaulettes, purring softly as the Emperor fondles his ass. Varis likes to squeeze at him idly while in deep thought, and so Lucius has grown accustomed to straddling Varis’s lap during long meetings and lazy afternoons. Tonight is the latter, a few hours past dinner and well beyond the Emperor’s working hours. Varis has been ruminating all day on the matter of aerial bombing, a strategy proposed by Gaius and cautioned by Regula as being far too excessive. Varis does not want to rule a wasteland, but wants for a foolproof tactic that will see the ornery territory of the Azim Steppe in the Empire’s grasp. He growls in frustration. Why can’t he figure it out?

“Radiance…” Lucius purrs into his neck, arching up as best he can to reach. He can tell Varis is thinking too hard, feels it in the tired trudge of his aethers circling the same thoughts over and over again. The shift of his hips does something to snap Varis out of the cycle, only so that he can resettle his hands beneath Lucius’s backside. He takes huge, groping handfuls of his consort’s pudding-soft thighs, drawing a pleased little whine along with Lucius’s lips latching onto his neck. “Mmnh~”

Varis’s arousal stirs with interest, curious heat coiling deep in his gut as Lucius mouths at him, deft fingers curled into his suit. For some reason, whenever he’s in his dress uniform with the bright gold chains draped across his broad chest and gilded buttons to match, Lucius can’t seem to get enough of him. It’s a fine outfit, black and striking with several medals pinned to his breast and glorious scrollwork along the wide lapels. He typically wears a vest, shirt and tie with it, though tonight he’s loosened up enough to have the top few buttons of his shirt undone. He’s not yet bathed, the day’s cologne still clings to him thickened by natural musk, and Lucius cannot keep himself from getting handsy especially with the way Varis is touching him. Those huge, rough hands have slipped under the fabric of his skirt and brush the satin aside to grope skin to skin, firm and strong in their possessive grasp. Lucius moans softly, hooked nose buried into Varis’s neck and gaze already lost in the glorious silken mass of his hair. With his eyes closed, he has to rely on his natural gift for spatial positioning, and the sensation of long strands gliding past his third eye has him shivering with delight. He ruts against Varis eagerly, brass buttons digging into his soft stomach and medals clinking softly.

“Rrgh.” Varis cannot be bothered with undressing himself, nor Lucius for that matter. It isn’t like the lad’s wearing all that much anyway, in a flimsy little halter and skirt with thin gold chains draped around his voluptuous body. His massive thighs quiver as Varis’s fingers dig deeper, teasing the heat of his sex so close and yet too far. Just as Lucius goes to beg for it, Varis’s hold tightens and he lifts the lad up into the air, biceps straining the sleeves of his jacket. “Come here.” Lucius weighs some three hundred ponzes out of armour and Varis manhandles him like a doll, plastering him face down on the couch with his bare ass up in the air. Varis gives it a hefty smack, watching the pale globes ripple invitingly. “Mm. You do know just how to distract me, don’t you…?”

“Nnnnnh~” Lucius can’t quite get his words out, whining into the cushion beneath his face and chewing on it to keep his voice down. They’ve had to be quiet on the ship now that they’re stuck here with two whole Legions. Varis does not like his underlings being privy to his sex life. They can watch him fondle Lucius all day, sure, but when it comes to real intimacy? Lucius begging for Varis’s fat cock buried eighteen ilms in his cunt, Varis gasping sweet nothings into the air as he comes? That is none of their business.

Wriggling, Lucius squirms to flip himself over and spread his legs open wide, eager for Varis to absolutely obliterate his pelvis. Varis scrunches his brows together while unbuttoning his trousers and flicking his belt aside. He had hoped to grab hold of his lover’s huge ass, watching it jiggle enticingly with every thrust as he pumped Lucius full to bursting with cum. Evidently, Lucius wants to watch _him_ lose himself to pure, primal lust, in his military dress uniform no less. The tassels and chains hang low as Varis leans over, stern brow sweat-slick and lips parted, panting. He’s short of breath at the mere _sight_ of Lucius, who admittedly is struggling to keep his legs up without Varis holding them. His strength resides entirely within his upper body. His thighs are simply too fat to keep both legs in the air for more than a minute.

“Please,” Lucius whimpers, chewing his bottom lip. The breath in his lungs dissolves the minute Varis plasters a hand down on his chest, thick cock risen from his trousers in a magnificent, meaty column. Varis rubs it along Lucius’s dripping sex teasingly, foreskin lush between soft folds and swollen head kissing his own. Precum weeps from his slit already, and Lucius feels it pulse againt his proud little nub just so _eager_ for Varis’s touch. He wants the Emperor to use him like a toy, grasp his wide hips and jerk him up and down, but Varis loves taking his sweet time in pleasuring Lucius right to the edge. And when Lucius is there? Varis fucks him. Fucks him unconscious, sometimes fracturing his pelvis depending on the mood, but Lucius heals up right quick within a few days. Varis is usually careful enough to not hurt his beloved, but when Lucius teases him enough, begs to be broken in two? Varis lets himself go. He resists now as he jerks himself off against Lucius’s willing body, one arm holding up the lad’s left leg to keep him spread open. Lucius isn’t begging for it yet but the look in his eyes smoulders, meeting Varis’s rich gold with fierce, passionate red. Varis smirks, leaning as far as he can until his long platinum locks brush Lucius’s cheeks and pool around his head.

“You thought you could just lay there and watch me, mm?” Varis’s cock slips lower, nudging Lucius’s slick heat and pressing for entry. “I think not.” There is nothing that gets him harder than Lucius _wanting_ him, though the sight of that pretty pale face flushed pink and moaning his name comes fairly close. Varis’s lips part into a toothy grin, sheer hunger driving him to unhand his cock and plaster his fingers spread against Lucius’s belly. “You are _mine_ , Lucius. And I **will** have you.” He’s not even pushed himself in when Lucius comes, spasming helplessly beneath Varis’s massive hand that only dips lower to finger him to greater heights. Lucius’s voice cuts off, his eyes roll back, and he cannot _breathe_ for the force of his climax consuming him. Varis gropes at his lover’s soft, fat belly, eliciting fresh waves of slick from Lucius’s core painting his cock and soiling the couch beneath them. He’s wide open now, enough for Varis to thrust himself in to the hilt until Lucius visibly bulges from his length. He’s long enough to go all the way past his lover’s navel, though it’s a tighter squeeze than usual thanks to Lucius thoroughly stuffing himself at dinner. He always has room for his Radiance, though, and is near delirious with pleasure as Varis fucks him into the couch, each thrust punctuated with a heavy grunt and the clinking of chains. Lucius grabs one to pull Varis down and by some miracle it doesn’t just snap off, bringing his Emperor’s fine nose directly into his third eye. Lucius squeals and Varis laughs at him, hunched over so far that he doesn’t have to hold Lucius’s legs at all. He slams into the lad using just the power of his magnificent core, one hand fisting Lucius’s platinum blonde curls while his lips lock around his lover’s third eye. Lucius moans incoherently with fingers clawing at Varis’s sides, senseless nonsense falling from his lips a mix of wet vowels and throaty pleas. The sensation is almost too much to bear – he spills all over the couch until he has nothing left to give, and Varis just keeps fucking him through peak after peak. When Varis reaches his climax Lucius is almost unconscious, drooling into the cushion at his head with jaw agape and tongue out, eyes heavily lid and breath coming in feeble pants.

“Va….Var..aaaahh….” He tries, and it is enough to send his Emperor over the edge, shooting thick streams of cum deep into his pliant body. His belly groans with the strain of it, for Varis’s essence just keeps pouring in with hot, gluey spurts that coat his insides until he feels he might burst. Varis rocks against him a little gentler, hair swishing along with the ornaments on his uniform which haven’t yet fallen off despite how hard he’s been going. He comes for five minutes straight, face lined with blissful concentration and flushed deep red. By the time he’s done, Lucius looks so heavily pregnant that Varis could almost come again if only his balls had anything left in them. They hang from his open trousers along with his huge, softened cock as he pulls out, plugging Lucius up with the little rubber toy dangling from his skirt. He can’t have his consort dripping down the hall on the way to their quarters, after all.

He scoops Lucius up into his arms, mindful of the lad’s swollen belly and raw thighs. Lucius won’t hear a thing Varis says, but the Emperor still murmurs sweet praise into his ear as he carries Lucius bridal style down the hall. Nobody but the guards are about at this hour, and they know fully well to mind their own business when His Radiance walks by. Never mind the staggering gait Varis takes when his muscles are so weary they simply don’t want to bear him a step further. In time, he reaches his private quarters and sets Lucius to bed, giving him a cursory wipe down so at least he doesn’t have to wake up sticky. A worn smile curls at his lips to see his precious angel so completely satisfied, Lucius snoozing blissfully with a belly full of cum and his duty fulfilled.

Varis joins him after undressing, leaving his uniform to be laundered for all the sweating he’s done in it today. And for the first night in many, he finds rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! It'll really help motivate me to write more :D  
> If you'd like to collaboratively write something like this, let me know and I'll get back to you asap ^^


End file.
